1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-supplying electrical connector used for charging an electric vehicle or the like.
2. Background Information
The device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 6-188044 is known as a power-supplying electrical connector that is attached to a power-receiving electrical connector in an electric vehicle and supplies electric power from a charger to a battery in the electric vehicle. This charging connector comprises a connector body attached to the power-receiving electrical connector, a handle for accommodating the connector body so as to be capable of sliding coaxially therewith, and a lever that is pivotally attached to the handle. While the handle is gripped, the connector body is inserted into and provisionally locked in the power-receiving electrical connector, and when the lever is grasped tightly in this state, the connector body advances further toward the power-receiving electrical connector, and the power-supplying electrical connector and power-receiving electrical connector become completely locked.